The Way You Smile For Me
by thefabtitankiller
Summary: Wall Maria, Year 844 Levi, Isabel, and Farlan had just joined the Survey Corps, they were currently meeting the squad they were going to be in, after being briefed by Erwin. The squad leader said," Welcome to our squad,of the people gathered here will be your teammates from here on out." He then turned to Axel, one of the squad members, and asked,"Where is she?" Axel said,"Um, she
1. Chapter 1

_**Wall Maria, Year 844**_

Levi, Isabel, and Farlan had just joined the Survey Corps, they were currently meeting the squad they were going to be in, after being briefed by Erwin. The squad leader said," Welcome to our squad,of the people gathered here will be your teammates from here on out." He then turned to Axel, one of the squad members, and asked,"Where is she?" Axel said,"Um, she's probably in her room, sir." He sighed and said to Levi, Isabel, and Farlan,"Why don't you go to your bunks and get settled, I'll send someone to take you to meet our last member." He then turned to the rest of them and barked,"Dismissed!" Levi and the others went to their assigned bunks and started getting settled in. Levi said,"Tch, it's so dirty, it's going to take me awhile to clean it." Isabel and Farlan rolled their eyes;then, Axel came in and told them that he was supposed to take them to meet their last member. They noticed he didn't say the name of the person, but said,"She is the only person other than the squad leader to have her own room, because she doesn't like company and everybody would end up beat up." He led them to her door and knocked on it, a voice from inside said,"f***k off." Levi smirked. Axel knocked again saying,"we have new squad members." She replied sarcastically," is that so?"

"Yes, now please open the door."

"If you knock again, I will kill you."

Farlan whispered to Levi," Quite a character." Levi smirked, and then Axel knocked again looking a bit sick. In the space of a heartbeat, the door banged open and then Levi and the others saw Axel up against the wall with a surprisingly short woman's arm up against his throat. She glanced over at them and said, "hmmmm, so you weren't lying," and let him go, he rubbed his throat glancing at them. She brushed off her clothes and said," Nice to meet you, I'm Tifa." Levi flinched at her name, she looked over at him and took a step back, her hand flying to a ring hanging from her neck. She stammered," Y-you should be dead!" Levi paled, but then cleared his throat and said,"Well it looks like I'm not." She said," Yes, well…."

_A house is burning, a young levi handing her something and shoving her out the door, just as it collapses. Running through the streets sniffling and crying before resolving to never cry again and be strong, because she knows that's what levi would have wanted her to do. A kind family took her in, at night crying herself to sleep._

Tifa says,"You could've told me you were alive." Levi, looking annoyed, replied,"I couldn't find you." Tifa's eyes flashed, Levi thought,"anger? no, sadness?" She said," I see." Then went into her room and shut the door with a bang, he reached for the door handle, but Axel stopped him saying," I wouldn't do that if I were you, she just needs time to process all this." Levi said."hmph," and then turned to Isabel and Farlan,"Let's go." They followed him quickly with shocked looks on their faces, Levi never listened to what other people had to say. They went outside and found a secluded corner. Isabel asked,"Big bro, just who is Tifa?" He sighed and said,"A close friend of mine when I was younger." Farlan said,"I would never take you to be someone who would have a close friend!" Levi scowled and glared at him, he just chuckled.

Tifa sat on her bed with her arms around her knees, up against the wall. She stared blankly out the window, thinking of her childhood memories. Levi had been her only friend when she was a child, he had always been cold, but nevertheless he was her childhood friend. He had been there for her when she was down, making crude jokes and teaching her how to fight. He never told her where he came from, but that hadn't mattered. She sat there for a while and eventually fell asleep, dreaming of what could've been.

At dinner, Tifa sat by herself absently picking at her food. Axel glanced at her and thought,_Wow, that must have been a big shock for her, I've never seen her like this_. He shook his head and headed over to a table next to hers, to keep an eye on her. Isabel made her way over to Tifa's table and plopped down next to her saying,"So. you're Big bro's friend, huh?" Tifa replied"I suppose so," as Farlan and Levi sat down across from them. Levi scowled and picked up his tea and took a sip. "So you still hold your cup like that?" Tifa said, looking slightly amused. Levi glared at her and said,"What does it f****king look like?" She smirked and replied,"And, you still have a foul mouth as well!" Levi rolled his eyes as Farlan and Isabel tried to hold in their laughter. They continued to sit at meals together, while Tifa told Farlan and Isabel of their childhood together and Levi scowled.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters._**

_CHAPTER 2_

The next day their squad leader gave them the "day off" to let their new members get used to being in the survey corps. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan had just finished discussing their special mission and were lounging around. Tifa, meanwhile, was wrapping up some food in a blanket, she then returned to her room and redid her ponytail brushing her bangs out of her face for a moment. She opened the window and climbed out and jumped down to the ground. She stealthily made her way to a grove of trees outside of the complex, but Levi noticed her and curious of her actions, got up and said to Isabel and Farlan,"Stay here." They replied,"Fine." He went outside and started following her quietly so she wouldn't notice his presence. She followed a faintly worn path until there was a break in the trees, and she stepped into a huge meadow clearing. He watched her as she made her way to a lone tree and spread out the blanket just outside of it's shadow. He looked around at all the flowers, and thought,"It smells clean here."

Tifa sat down on the blanket and smiled, she always felt more at ease here, and came here whenever she could. She fingered the ring Levi had given her hanging from her neck thoughtfully; then, she suddenly flinched and felt a presence, she looked around the meadow, and thought she saw no one. She looked again and saw a shadow hovering at the edge of the meadow, she squinted and realized it was Levi, to her surprise. She called,"Levi, I know you're there!" He thought,"Shit." He sighed and made his way over to where she was sitting, and promptly asked," How the f***k did you find this place?" She replied,"I was bored, so I walked around until I stumbled upon it."

"Hmph"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused"

"Shut up and stop acting like a kid, Levi"

"F***k off, I'm gonna go now"

She sighed,"You can be so difficult, you know"

"No I don't know"

"Just go already!"

He turned and started walking back thinking,"What's got on her nerves?" He smirked, and she yelled,"I saw that!" She lay back and closed her eyes, while Levi returned to the compound.

At dinner that night, Isabel asked,"You know, Tifa, you never told us your last name." Tifa flinched and Levi looked up with interest. She said," That's because i do not wish to tell anyone my last name." Farlan looked over at Levi raising one eyebrow, Levi shrugged and sipped his tea. Isabel, being one not to give up easily, asked,"Why?" Tifa sat silently for a moment and said carefully,"Because, my family wishes to keep it a secret." She stood up and coldly said,"I'm done with dinner now, good night." As she walked away, they all contemplated her secret.


End file.
